Massage is the physiologically and psychologically therapeutic manipulation of muscles, tendons, ligaments and cartilage, with the additional rejuvenating effect upon the skin. Injuries, repetitive stress injuries, mental stress, illness and anxiety all increase muscle tension. Muscle tension increases lactic acid, constricts capillaries within the muscles, and consequentially restricts the blood and oxygen circulation. The purpose of deep massage, beyond relaxation, is to maintain mobility within the soft tissue structures, increase blood and oxygen circulation while releasing toxins and wastes from the muscles, and to break down and/or prevent scar tissue from forming. It is well accepted today that early motion of injured tissue results in repair with reduced scar tissue formation or more improved alignment of the fibrosis and the soft tissue structure. In the early stages of healing, scar tissue is not as strong as in later stages, and it is thought that the remodeling phase of the inflammatory response depends on mechanical stimuli. The skin's neural receptors react to various stimuli including pressure and they convert this pressure into electrical impulses. It is believed that stimulating an acupoint, which generates considerably more electromagnetic energy, causes the release of opiates known as endorphins within the brain. Endorphins are a completely natural substance of which two major types, enkephalins and dynorphins are both distributed throughout the nervous system. When endorphins bind to opiate receptor neurons, they reduce the intensity of pain in the human body by blocking pain signals produced by the nervous system. Recent studies suggest that endorphins enhance the immune system, relieve pain, reduce stress and retard the aging process. The physiological result of the endorphin release mechanism is one of deep relaxation respiration slows down, heart rate decreases, blood is shunted from the extremities to the body's core, which improves digestion and venous flow to the internal organs. The lymphatic system speeds up, increasing the rate of excretion of waste and toxins from the body. Besides behaving as a pain regulator, endorphins are also thought to be connected to physiological processes including euphoric feeling, appetite modulation, and the release of sex hormones.
There are many devices that are used for body massage. Examples can be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,159,120; D693,064; 6,245,031; D415,569; D349,576; D272,090; and, 7,137,960. What these devices lack is an ergonomic design. These devices causes greater stress to the operator's fingers, thumbs, hands, wrists and arms; affecting muscles, soft tissue, joints and tendons and causing pain. Longevity of massage is less likely, certainly for the non-professional masseuse and can cause long term health issues for a massage practitioner.
Another shortcoming of these devices is that they are made of wood or other absorbing materials and they are manufactured from conjoined pieces. After continued use these devices become unhygienic due to the presence of human skin particles and the absorption of natural and synthetic oils and lotions.
Another shortcoming with these devices is that they are made from materials with less than optimal density, weight, hardness and thermal conductivity and so are inferior tools for use in the healing arts.
A further shortcoming is that that most massage devices are not aesthetically pleasing, indiscreet, easily portable or adapted to self-massage.
Therefore, what is required is a massage device with improved ergonomic design for the operator, made from a hygienic material having optimal massage characteristics.